What I'm Hiding ( AU)
by A Spoonful of Salt
Summary: There is something wrong with Edd. Something very wrong. He twitches and trembles constantly. He has uncontrollable giggling fits and... Violent tendencies...
1. Note

**Disclaimer:**

The first few chapters of this story were made quite a long time ago. I might edit the chapters when I complete the entire thing.

 **Warnings:** Mental health issues, violence, schizophrenia, hallucinations, /maybe some character death/


	2. 1

_Screams. Explosions. Betrayal._

 _Tord._

Edd gasped and sat up. Blinking rapidly, he stared around his room. He felt hot tears spill down his face. Quickly, he wiped his face with his sleeve. He sniffed and climbed out of bed. He paused in front of the door. As he reached out toward the door knob, he plastered a smile on his face.

An extra big one!

So no one notices.

He walked out. "Who wants bacon?!" He called through his empty apartment. "Oh, right..."

He rubbed his arm solemnly and wandered around until he reached the living room. Edd sighed and flopped onto the couch. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly. He looked down at his hands.

"You want cola, Tord? _What, no. Where's the bacon?"_ Edd shivered as he switched between his voice and imitating Tord's Norwegian accent.

 _Knock, knock._

Ah, yes, the door!

Edd was relieved at the interruption.

"I got it!"

He jumped up and practically flew to the door.

He instantly regretted it.

"Hello, Edward."

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _/expect short chapters/_**


	3. 2

Edd stared blankly at the man standing in his doorway.

"...Tord?" He slowly reached out to touch the Norwegian. "Y-you came ba-" Edd's hand slid through the other mans figure. The figure vanished.

...It was fake?

Edd choked out a laugh.

Of course it was fake.

No matter.

Chuckling, he headed down the hall and knocked on Tom's door. He heard shuffling before the door swung open.

"Oh. Hey, Edd."

Edd' s grin was wide and unnatural. "Hey, Tommy, I was wondering if you had any bacon. I think Tord ate all mine." He shrugged.

"Um... Edd... Tord doesn't live with us anymore."

Edd blew a raspberry "I knew that."

Tom frowned, kinda worried. "Yeahhh..."

"So, seriously. I need some bacon." Edd tapped his foot impatiently.

Tom moved out of the way, letting the brunette past. Edd headed to the kitchen.

"Found it!"

A few minutes later, Edd, Matt and Tom found themselves at the small dining table.

Matt chattered like his life depended on it. Tom occasionally nodded or grunted when the ginger asked him direct questions.

Edd just sat, poking at his food. He smiled at some of the things Matt blabbed about.

He opened his mouth to add to the conversation.

No words came out.

He coughed, bringing his hands up to his mouth. Edd could feel something warm and thick dribble down his chin.

Tom looked up. "Uh... Edd? You alright?"

Matt looked concerned too.

The green Britt nodded and stood up.

"I'm fine." He spoke through his hands. "I just need to use th-the bathroom." He turned and fled down the hall.

Edd bolted the bathroom door shut.

He shakily lowered himself down to the floor. His shoulders lurched with every hack.

This had been happening for sometime now. But this... This had to be the worst fit yet. During these, his mind would fog up. He sometimes caught himself punching the walls or tearing pillows. It scared him. Edd _scared_ himself.

The ooze spilled from his mouth. It tasted like gasoline.

Edd stood up and walked to the sink, trying to spit every bit of the vile slime out. When it wouldn't stop, he pulled up his hood and opened the bathroom door.

Keeping his head down, he tried to push past Matt and Tom who were asking continuous questions.

He reached for the doorknob and was stopped short.

Tom had caught hold of his sleeve.

"Let go of me." Edd's voice was dangerous sounding.

Tom did the opposite and pulled a bit. "Edd... what's wrong? What's happening?!"

Edd growled.

"Edd, tell me so I can help!" Tom was desperate.

"I said.. LET GO OF ME!" Edd swung around and connected his fist to the eyeless man's jaw.

It wasn't so much the actual pain that caused Tom to release Edd, but the very fact that the small brunette even resorted to such a feat.

Matt and Tom stared in shock as Edd turned and left without a word.


End file.
